Aeris
Aeris Altair, (sometimes known as The Sightless Dragon or The White Dragon) is a fan-created character for the Xiaolin Universe. A nun of the Xiaolin Temple , Aeris is one of the renowned Grand Master Dragons from 1,500 years hence, made immortal through the efforts of Chase Young. As she is a Grand Master, Aeris isn't anchored to one particular element as she was as a student, although she often chooses to stick to what she is comfortable with and knowledgeable of. As she is not a student, Aeris does not posses a Wudai weapon, but is partial to Shen Gong Wu nonetheless. She is usually seen with the Eye of Dashi or Thorn of Thunderbolt, both aggressive and offensive weapons which correspond to her old, assigned element. Aeris Altair is the main antagonist of the Fan Comic, Sightless Dragon. Background Aeris was born in China, approximately 1,500 years ago. Whether or not she was born into the Xiaolin Temple or actually had parents from an early age is unknown; all she can recall is a life spent in the Temple itself. Because of this, her entire childhood was spent learning and training in the art of the Xiaolin, earning her bragging rights of, literally, being trained from birth. In that time, Aeris was part of the most notorious and well-known company of Xiaolin Dragons, including the Grand Masters Dashi and Guan, and the then-Xiaolin Chase Young. Aeris participated in the defeat and imprisonment of the Heylin Witch, Wuya, and earned her title as a Grand Master Dragon, the Dragon of Light. In this time, it became apparent that the bond between her and her fellow Xiaolin Warrior, Chase Young, was advancing to something beyond simple friendship. Although it was never shown that they had progressed to a physical relationship, it was implied that it did in fact exist during the fall of the Xiaolin Temple. When Chase Young was lured to the Heylin side by Hannibal Roy Bean, he destroyed the Xiaolin Temple. Whilst his old comrades worked hard to defeat his minions and escort the villagers to safety, Aeris attempted to take him down alone. In the battle, Aeris was defeated by Chase, unable to fight to her full power against man she once had feelings for. Upon her defeat, Chase shared unto her his epiphany; he had gained eternal youth and the ability to reach powers he would not have been able to obtain as a Xiaolin Dragon, now facing the path towards becoming the most skilled warrior in the world. And yet in achieving this, he had lost any challenge he may have faced in the future. To solve this, he shared his eternal youth with Aeris, forcefully exchanging her vision for her mortality. Leaving her completely blind, Chase abandoned her to the mercy of the elements, knowing that he would have a future now she shared his immortality. Aeris was later found by her comrades and returned to the remains of the Xiaolin Temple, where she was slowly trained to cope without her vision. In this short amount of time, her black hair turned ghostly white, either a side-effect of the shock After several years in China, Aeris eventually left the Temple, fearing that her presence there would only be detrimental. Bidding her fellow Dragons goodbye, Aeris began to travel to world in a unique form of training, learning to see without her eyes. In this time, she became an extremely capable warrior and wise Xiaolin nun with a world-wide experience, living up to the expectations of the one who curse her with her long life. She eventually returned to China to find her old Temple once more, wishing for her home back. So many years having passed, the Temple had been handed down from generation to generation, a whole new bundle of monks and Dragons passing through the halls and emerging as her friends had done once before. Upon her return to the Temple, she was welcomed with open arms by the current Master of the Xiaolin, Master Fung, as well as his fellow monks. She was offered her old residence and position, and she settled back down once more as the resident nun of the Temple and Master Dragon. Personality Aeris is exceptionally patient, having lived for so long. She is soft-spoken and gentle, often moving in a very elegant and silent manner. She is almost motherly in nature, willing to help others before she helps herself, and would always find a non-violent solution to a problem. However, her proclivity for ulterior motive can be almost legendary. She can be exceptionally coy, almost-snake like, able to manipulate with gentle words rather than threat of violence. As she begins to stray from the Heylin side, she seems to abandon her moral compass slightly; she begins to cause mischief just for the sake of mischief, putting herself at the top of her priority list rather than care for others. Physical Appearance Aeris is a petite, willowy woman, with pale blue eyes and long white hair which reaches the middle of her back. Her face is smooth, pale and heart-shaped, and is widely described as beautiful. Her clothes tend to be traditionally Chinese in a different palette of colours and styles, but she is generally seen in long dresses with high collars and long sleeves, partnered with plain black shoes. When engaged in combat, her clothes change to suitable fighting robes, black armour with a white motif. Her clothes tend to be simple, reminiscent of her stature as a nun. She always adorns gold earrings in the shape of tear-drops; the reason is not yet known. Dragon Powers and Abilities Weapons Weaknesses Relationships Category:Fanon Category:Characters (fanon)